Crayolas
by SweetKurosagi
Summary: Una escena kindergarten fuera de toda lógica, pueden considerarla un AU, su único objetivo es sacarles una sonrisa. Katara quiere el crayón rojo pero Zuko no se lo quiere dar ¿que hará ella para conseguirlo? Este fic es por la semana Zutara *fanfarreas y confetis imaginarios* Gracias chicos del foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin! me divierto un montón ahí.


Capítulo único.

**Crayolas.**

* * *

**Disclairmer: **todos los derechos de _Avatar: the last airbender_ pertenecen a Nikelodeon y sus creadores Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko.

**Avisos:** Una escena kindergarten fuera de toda lógica, pueden considerarla un AU, su único objetivo es sacarles una sonrisa, quería hacer un drabble pero creo que me pase un poquito, de cualquier forma este fic es por la semana Zutara *fanfarreas y confetis imaginarios* Gracias chicos del foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin! me divierto un montón ahí.

.

.

.

-¿Zuko quieres jugar?

-No.

-¿Zuko quieres jugar?

-No.

-¿Zuko quieres jugar? - preguntó otra vez la pequeña e insistente Katara, haciendo un adorable puchero mientras trataba a toda costa de hacer contacto visual con su "presa".

-No- contestó por tercera vez Zuko sonrojado y huyendo desesperadamente de esos enormes ojos azules, pues sabía que si los veía no podría negarle nada a su dueña.

Katara suspiro triste por las negativas de Zuko y el niño suspiro aliviado.

-¿Aang quieres jugar?- preguntó una resignada Katara al niño de al lado, el pequeño de ojos grises mostró una deslumbrante sonrisa dispuesto a darle una respuesta positiva a la niña.

-Si quiero jugar- se apresuro a decir Zuko antes que el otro niño contestara.

La carita de Katara se ilumino de inmediato y con una gran emoción dijo:

-Juguemos los tres.

-Solo acepto si dibujamos- volvió a decir Zuko apresuradamente, no sabía por que se entrometió cuando ya se había librado de ella.

Los otros asintieron en acuerdo y Katara corrió por hojas a un estante cercano mientras Aang acomodaba tres sillas en la mesa que antes solo tenía dos; por su parte Zuko saco de su mochila una gran caja de crayolas que le había regado su papá, su padre no estaba mucho en casa pero él le había dado esa maravillosa caja con crayolas de cientos de colores.

Pronto los tres niños estaban en un cómodo silencio garabateando hojas con las crayolas nuevas de Zuko.

-¿Qué dibujan ustedes?- preguntó Katara asomandose a espiar el trabajo en la hoja de Aang.

-Un bisonte volador- contestó este con toda naturalidad mientras agregaba una sexta pata a una gran mancha marrón en su hoja.

Katara y Zuko compartieron una mirada divertida.

-Genial - dijo sarcástico el ojidorado.

-Así ¿y tu que dibujas?- preguntó suspicaz Aang.

-Un dragón- dijo orgulloso Zuko.

-¿Y te quejas de mis animales imaginarios?- preguntó Aang divertido.

Zuko inflo las mejillas molesto y volvió la vista a su dibujo coloreando con más fuerza que nunca las alas rojas de su dragón.

-¿Me prestas el rojo?- preguntó Katara interrumpiendo su concentrado colorear.

Zuko vio alternativamente su dibujo y el rostro de Katara

-Nop, lo estoy ocupando- dijo ligeramente berrinchudo.

-Anda te lo cambio por azul- propuso ella con una sonrisa.

Zuko no pudo evitar sonrojarse pero no cedió.

-Ya sé, te la cambio por un beso- dijo ella dándole un ligero beso en la mejilla a Zuko dejándolo tan distraído que la crayola de la discordia cayo de sus dedos. El ojidorado quedo del mismo tono que su crayola favorita mientras Katara la tomaba triunfante y la ocupaba rápidamente en su hoja.

Zuko para no pelear más tomo el amarillo y comenzó a dibujar fuego saliendo de la boca de su dragón, que fácilmente podría ser confundido con una tortuga por cualquier adulto.

Aang vio la escena sorprendido y no pudo evitar preguntar.

-¿Katara no quieres el café?

- ¿He?... no lo siento ya casi termino- dijo ella con una sonrisa- ya solo me falta... el sol- agrego viendo la crayola amarilla en las manos de Zuko.-¿Zuko me prestas el amarillo?

-Nop- dijo el sonriendo engreídamente.

Katara también sonrió y solo se acerco a su mejilla otra vez, mientras Aang ligeramente molesto garabateaba nubes y pensaba para sí mismo que al menos su bisonte era más bonito que el dragón de Zuko.

Los cálidos labios de Katara tocaron la mejilla de Zuko y un grito se escucho.

-¡Oye tu ¿qué le estas haciendo a mi hermana?!

Aang sonrió y hecho a correr chocando con Toph.

-Ho eres tu pies ligeros ...¡ven a jugar a la caja de arena!- dijo ella imperativamente jalando a Aang pero este se dejo llevar de muy buena gana mientras escuchaba el sonido de sillas cayendo y crayolas volando.

~Fin~


End file.
